Feline Neglected
by MsBlackOut
Summary: Fed up with being replaced by other miraculous holders and dismissed as a sidekick rather than partner, Chat Noir expresses his anger and hurt to Ladybug by relinquishing his miraculous to her. His terms, he'll only take it back if she proves her trust in him. (S2 spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

It had become abundantly clear to Chat Noir that Ladybug required a partner. In every akuma battle she needed an ally she could trust to take the hits, play the distraction or provide additional assistance. What had also become evident was how easy it was to substitute him for a different partner. Over the last few weeks the akumas had been stronger and for whatever reason Ladybug had been in dire need of additional skills. Apparently, cataclysm didn't cut it anymore.

Yet it wasn't simply the fact that he was interchangeable which upset Chat Noir, it was also Ladybug's need to keep secrets from him, including where these additional heroes came from. With the limited information he had garnered, Chat could only assume Master Fu had something to do with it. Last time he'd had a hissy fit about being left out of the loop, the miraculous guardian had finally deemed it time to reveal himself and boost his kwami's powers.

Relief had washed over Chat Noir at the time, having this additional information had made him feel important. Add this to him being the only other miraculous holder who was permanently active, along with the enhanced food that would supercharge his kwami, granted him a status that made him special. Or so he thought. Yet Ladybug had another advantage over him: three other miraculous holders she could call on. All of which she knew their secret identities. He knew but one, only because Chloe Bourgeois had announced to the world that she was Queen Bee.

While Chloe was a friend to him out of the mask, Chat Noir had really questioned that particular choice. Oh wait, that's right, Ladybug had lost the bee miraculous and Chloe found it. Yet he wasn't trusted with any miraculous but his own. Still the grudge was fleeting as he knew Chloe better than most. By nature, she was selfish but deep down she could be really nice and Ladybug seemed to have tapped into that deep well, but it still irked him that such a spoilt brat could be considered a reliable ally. Hell, the girl even had the nerve to call him a sidekick to his face.

The other more hurtful thing was Ladybug's continued dismissal of his romantic feelings. Chat Noir understood she was interested in someone else. Some other boy had managed to turn her head so thoroughly that he had little hope in diverting her attention. Being a romantic at heart, Chat had tried to woo her in ways he thought would impress most girls. Heck, if he'd done the same thing out of the mask to one of his many female fans they would have fainted.

Worst of all was his complete lack of ability to stay angry. His fury was quick to build but equally quick to fade. There was something about Ladybug that melted his heart no matter how badly she damaged it. Inwardly he knew he deserved to be treated better. But he also knew he was a fool to continue to pursue her when she was into someone else. Yet each time he got his nose out of joint, Ladybug acted like he was throwing a tantrum.

Chat Noir's shoulders sagged as he paced the narrow roof pitch. His kitty ears were turned back and his tail whipped in irritation. Ladybug had told him he was irreplaceable but was that really true? Was she merely placating him? When it came down to it, she managed just fine when he was out of the picture. How many times had he been either turned against her or immobilised and she'd still come through to save the day?

With a huff that blew his hair from his eyes, Chat Noir dropped to a crouch and sat down. In all honesty, would Ladybug even miss him if he were gone? Most of the time she seemed annoyed by his ploys to draw her attention. Sure, she trusted him in battle but did she even like him when they weren't working together?

His attempts at trying to get to know her seemed futile. She was so damn determined to keep their identities a secret that he could barely express anything to her. Yet she knew all the other holders' identities. How was that fair? How did that make logical sense when her argument was about protection?

Glaring at his ring, Chat Noir began to twist it around his finger with growing agitation. He thought back to Syren and how he'd considered removing his miraculous. Plagg would miss him, but would Ladybug? If someone else took up the mantel of Chat Noir would his partner even notice the difference?

As if summoned by his thoughts, the baton at his back began to ring. Jutting his bottom lip, Chat Noir snatched up his weapon and flicked open the screen. Ladybug was looking out of shot as she spoke. "Chat, I need you at the Louvre. There's an akuma turning people into marshmallows." She didn't even wait for his response before she closed the line.

Good old Chat Noir would hurry to her side. Even now he felt the urge to race to his partner. Rising to his feet, the hero sprung his way across the rooftops and landed at a nearby vantage point to view the chaos at the Louvre.

Sure enough, there were a bunch of people frozen in their last poses, now cast in marshmallow. The rest of the people were running and screaming as they dove for cover. Amongst it all was Ladybug, twirling her yoyo into a shield as she deflected liquid blobs of marshmallow shot her way by the akuma that was a lumbering marshmallow man. It was reminiscent of Ghostbusters.

He knew he should drop down there and help her, but for once he wanted to be the one to come up with the solution. Chat Noir was sick of playing the human shield due to Ladybug's need to face things head on. With a bitter frown he stalked around to the rear of the akuma and called upon his power. Ladybug didn't even see him when he laid his right hand on the belt of the rotund figure, freeing the akuma.

The blobby victim dropped to his knees as the magic bubbled away. Chat Noir finally made eye contact with his partner who stood staring at him, slack jawed. He pointed to the tainted butterfly with his baton. "You going to catch that?"

Ladybug snapped out of her funk and did her thing. But she wasn't able to revert things back to normal without calling upon her lucky charm. As soon as she did, Chat Noir's hackles rose. Some sort of tea brewing instrument fell into her hands, "Master Fu," she uttered. Blue eyes blinked at him before she tossed the object in the air and chanted, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Out of habit Chat Noir raised his fist to bump against hers. "Pound it," he said with little feeling.

His partner smiled at him, looking shaken. "That's a first. We've never defeated an akuma without using my lucky charm before."

Chat Noir's masked eyes narrowed. "Could that be because you always have to do things your way?"

She stepped back at his sharp retort. "I-I…"

"Forget it," the cat themed hero replied as he gave her a dismissive wave as he turned away. Then he paused to look over his shoulder. "You always say we're partners, that I'm not your sidekick. You're wrong you know. I'm the one who takes the hits, I'm the one who panders to your every whim. You told me I'm irreplaceable, yet every time I'm out of action or not up to the standard you need, you replace me."

Storming back to her, Chat Noir snatched up Ladybug's hand and tugged her to his side. With his arm around her waist, pressing her firmly against him, the hero launched them into the sky with his baton. His ring beeped in warning but he ignored it.

Ladybug's fingers dug into his suit as she held on. "Chat, what's going on with you? Why are you so upset?"

The stern look remained on his face as he continued to travel across the rooftops, taking the most direct route home. "Isn't it obvious? Partnership implies being equals. But when it comes to our relationship you are clearly the alpha to my beta. Normally that doesn't bother me, someone has to lead but you don't share. If this partnership were true, you'd tell me what you know but instead you hide things from me."

Chat Noir knew her eyes were rivetted to his face. If they weren't she would have noticed where they were going. She would have recognised the imposing façade of his home. It was only as he launched them through his window to land on his bedroom floor that Ladybug let out a gasp of incredulity.

Dropping his arms from his partner, he waited for her response as his miraculous continued to beep.

"W-why are we in Adrien Agreste's bedroom?" she asked in a startled voice as she rubbed her arms.

"Why indeed," he muttered as he walked towards his desk drawer to remove the box his miraculous came in. Stalking back to her, Chat Noir reached for Ladybug's hand, he placed the box in her limp fingers. "Hold this," he instructed as the magic dissipated to reveal his true identity. With a glance at his kwami, Adrien tossed him a piece of camembert and waited for him to swallow it. "Sorry about this Plagg."

While Ladybug stared at him in shock, Adrien pulled the ring from his finger and wedged it into the box, closing the lid firmly with both of his hands over Ladybug's. "You know who I am now. Secret identity revealed. Since you're so good at finding other miraculous partners I have no doubt you'll score yourself a better Chat Noir."

Ladybug's mouth opened and closed as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face the window. "You said you need to see Fu. Better not keep him waiting."

She eyed him over her shoulder as he began pushing her towards the exit. "Adrien," she managed to utter.

"Shh," he murmured, pressing a finger to his lips. "Keep it a secret for me, bugaboo. You're good at that." Then he turned his back on her, pulled out his desk chair and opened his text book to do some homework.

There was no noise from his partner but her breathing and the chirp of her earrings. Adrien flicked through the pages of his text book until he reached the appropriate chapter and smoothed his hand over the pages. Picking up his pencil he began jotting notes. He was halfway down the page when he heard the final warning from Ladybug's miraculous. The pencil froze in his hand.

A flash of light reflected on his blank computer monitors and Adrien immediately fixed his gaze on his books. The impulse to look away had been conditioned into him, even if part of him was dying to know who Ladybug really was. His heart began to pound as her footsteps quietly headed his way. An arm reached over his shoulder, not clad in red, to place the miraculous box on his notebook. "T-this is y-yours, Adrien."

Ladybug rarely stuttered. Thinking about it, the only times he'd ever heard her do so were when he was out of the mask. Adrien caught her wrist before she could pull her hand away. In doing so he felt her tumble forward to land on his back. Her breathing was erratic as she placed a hand on his opposite shoulder to compose herself.

His own respiration was rapid and he desperately wanted to turn around. But he couldn't take being rejected outside the mask. Instead, he picked up the miraculous box and put it back in her hand. "I don't want it. Not unless you want me as a full partner and start treating me as such. No more secrets."

The fingers before him trembled as she held the jewellery box and her hand on his shoulder tightened. A higher pitched voice spoke up. "Adrien, I advised her to keep your identities a secret. I was only trying to protect you both, not cause a rift in your relationship."

Adrien pushed his text book towards the computer monitors. "I understand the reasoning. What hurts is the lack of trust. You don't trust me with what you know. Yet you expect me to work with you side by side, without question. For the most part, I'm fine with that. I do my job. But as soon as I try to get close you push me away. When I'm no longer of use you find someone else." His voice cracked as he continued on. "Clearly I'm not good enough because you constantly replace me."

The arm holding the miraculous box tightened around him, pulling him into a fierce hug. Ladybug's face nuzzled into his hair, against the back of his ear. "You are good enough, you are the best," she assured him in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry that you feel like I'm neglecting you in some ways. That's never been my intention. You are my cornerstone, my inner strength when I doubt myself. You are my other half, Chat Noir, even if I've been too blind to see it."

Ladybug said all the things he longed to hear but when it came down to it, they were only words. Closing his eyes, Adrien tucked his face against her inner elbow. His hands rising to hold the arm that hugged him. He didn't want to let her go but she had to realise how strongly he felt about this. "Ladybug," he rasped, lifting his head as he licked his dry lips, "I want to believe what you're saying. But time and time again you confirm otherwise. I need something from you to prove how much you trust me. To show me that you see me as your equal."

"I could show you who I am." She started, he felt her pulling away from him as if preparing to face him.

But the higher pitched voice cut in. "Are you sure about this, Ma- Ladybug? Chat Noir has been influenced by akumas a number of times. If he knows your identity it could jeopardise you both."

Adrien slammed his fist on the desk. "Take the damn ring and go."

The voice of Ladybug's kwami continued. "I'm not trying to upset you, Adrien. But Ladybug's powers are what cleanse the akumas. If she's compromised then there will be no one to do that."

"Yet she knows my identity now, along with all the other miraculous holders'. Doesn't that make Ladybug the greatest threat, if we use your logic?" Adrien growled, "Think about it. If Ladybug is the one to be compromised then how on earth am I meant to provide backup to help her if I don't even know where to find it?"

A prolonged silence was his answer. Shaking his head, Adrien thrust his fingers into his hair, pulling it away from his face. "Just go," he said to the figures behind him. "Find a Chat Noir that meets the standards you required." With that he reached for his text book and studiously ignored the pair behind him.

* * *

 **Given that Chat Noir is having a bit of a rough time in season two I wanted to give voice to his frustration. Do you think he's justified in his reasoning? I'd love to hear your thoughts in the box below.**

 **Thanks for reading, and cheers in advance for reviews, favourites and follows :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Wow, there were a lot of different opinions on chapter one. It was great to see your thoughts on Chat Noir/Adrien's rationale and if it was justified. Every argument has two sides. No one is saying which partner is right, as both have valid points of view. I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter..._

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

Marinette was stunned into silence by Adrien's last comment. Never once had she considered Ladybug to have a set standard required from Chat Noir. To even contemplate someone else wearing the mantel of her partner had her innards twisting. Between them was an instinctual trust and understanding she'd come to depend on. This was such an ingrained component of their partnership that it became an unconscious expectation.

While he claimed she saw him as interchangeable, nothing was further from the truth. A natural synergy had developed between Ladybug and Chat Noir. This effortless coordination was so much weaker with Rena Rouge, Carapace or Queen Bee because Ladybug didn't work with them so closely. To be honest, she'd never felt the need to try and replicate the unique bond with anyone else because it was just that: unique. For Chat Noir to believe she would toss that away, made her heart bleed.

But that wasn't the only thing to bring her pain. The abrupt unveiling of Chat Noir had resulted in the temporary seize of her lungs. Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir, her crazy flirty partner. And her brain was trying desperately to rewire everything she'd ever thought she'd known about her crush.

Marinette's bottom lip trembled as she studied Adrien. Here sat the guy she'd spent countless hours adoring, wanting to learn every factoid about him because she was completely smitten. Now her eyes were seeking those little clues to his alter ego. Her gaze landed on his blonde hair, however it wasn't the wild unkept mop of Chat Noir, instead it was the carefully styled do featured in all his photoshoots. Yet his mannerisms, poise and gestures spoke volumes. How the hell had she missed it?

A lump formed in her throat as she recalled all the times Chat Noir had flirted with her as Ladybug. Good lord he'd tried to kiss her more than once and her face burned. Had she known it was Adrien she would have welcomed his advances. Instead she'd found them annoying because she thought Chat Noir was just a ladies' man. To think this whole time, it had been her crush reaching out to her and she'd pushed him away. Marinette shuddered at her own actions.

Reflecting on the revelation of his identity made her rethink every move she'd pulled as Ladybug. There was some justification in what he said. Had she known it was Adrien under the mask, she would have treated him differently. In battle she had no qualms in wrangling her partner with her yoyo, tossing him into the fray and instructing him what to do. If she had known it was Adrien under the black cat suit, she would have hesitated. Ladybug would have treated Chat Noir with utmost care while being exceptionally distracted.

Heck, she wouldn't have flung him recklessly into situations where he had to act under her instruction without question. As much as she cherished her partner, she had to admit that an unconscious part of her psyche recognised Chat Noir as disposable. Miraculous Ladybug fixed everything, if he got hurt then the magic would restore him. Not that she ever wanted him to get hurt. In fact, up until this point she'd never acknowledged that she relied upon the assumption of her magic. Chat Noir's impulse was to protect her at all costs, only now did she realise it was because he loved her.

She sucked in a shaky breath. Chat Noir had declared his love to Ladybug more than once and she'd pushed him away because she wanted Adrien. Discovering his secret identity shook her to the core. Knowing it was Adrien repeatedly sacrificing himself to save her became overwhelming. She recalled the first time she'd almost lost Chat Noir with Timebreaker. It had been Adrien fading away in her arms. Desperation and rage that anyone dared to harm her partner had filled her at the time, but now those feelings were amplified beyond measure.

Turbulent emotions forced a tear from her eye. The droplet slipped down her cheek to land on the lid of his miraculous box. Her fingers tightened on the wooden object. This shouldn't be in her hand, Adrien should be wearing the ring. He was supposed to be wearing it. Marinette glanced at his right hand as he took notes. Even from this distance she could see the impression on his finger where his ring usually sat. A plain silver ring that the model always wore and she'd never given much thought to.

Swallowing, Marinette knew she couldn't let despair consume her. Without Chat Noir, she was Paris' only hope. She couldn't allow herself to be akumatised. As he'd said, she was the only one who knew where to find the guardian and the multiple miraculous he protected.

Wiping her tear from the lid of the box, Marinette began to consider the other things Adrien had said. He wanted answers. A muscle in her jaw tightened as her fingers clenched the box. In the guise of Marinette, she fumbled and stuttered around Adrien yet as Ladybug she had no problem in talking to Chat Noir. Blue eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at that blonde head. She visualised the black cat ears that were not there and found an inner confidence she generally lacked when conversing with Adrien.

There was a coarseness to her voice as she spoke, yet her conviction was clear. "Did you ever consider that the answers you want were not mine to give?"

Adrien's hand stilled and his head lifted but he didn't look at her. "For a long time, I thought we were on the same page. That we both knew as much as the other. I had no clue where my miraculous came from and I assumed you didn't either. Perhaps it was naïve of me, but I thought we were learning together and that our kwamis were the source of our knowledge. Do you have any idea how I felt the day you turned up with Rena Rouge? At first, I was elated because we had help. Afterward, when I got home I began to question everything I knew about being Chat Noir. I even questioned Plagg about other miraculous but like you, he evaded giving me answers."

Marinette balled her fists in frustration. "We weren't ready to know."

"Right, of course not." He snapped as he laid down his pencil. "Have you ever wondered why I'm so compliant? Why I follow so willingly and jump into action at your command? It's because my whole life revolves around blind obedience." Adrien's tone became gentler, "But with you I did it because I felt important and respected. Cared about even." The model ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the roots as it stilled at his nape. "I live in a gilded cage, Ladybug. Chat Noir was my freedom and I've just given it up to you."

She glanced at Tikki who was nibbling at her cookie. "But why?" Marinette said moving towards Adrien, the miraculous box outstretched in her hand. "This is something we could discuss and work through. You don't have to give up being Chat Noir. I don't want you to."

"And I don't want any more secrets. You are my partner, the one person I trust most in my life and I feel like you're continually stringing me out until I'm ready to snap. Only then do you ease my tension with some shard of information. I may come across as happy-go-lucky or as though I'm this bulletproof smiling fool, and sometimes I think that's all you believe I am, but deep down…" he trailed off as his voice wavered, "…I need the same affirmation that I give to you."

Marinette frowned as she looked at Tikki, and her kwami spoke up. "Adrien, I don't think you realised that most of the information you've wanted to know, Ladybug has been told to protect. It wasn't her decision to keep you out of the loop. Master Fu is a cautious man because he's been burnt before."

Renewed anger laced Adrien's voice. "But he gave us both our miraculous at the same time. Why am I deemed unworthy? We're supposed to be partners, that implies equality."

Tikki glanced at her holder and uttered, "This argument is going around in circles. He's too angry to be reasoned with right now."

The idea of giving up and backing away felt wrong to Marinette. Regardless of what her kwami was saying, Chat Noir needed her and a demonstration of her trust. He'd given her his ring, and while it had been done in anger, it showed how much he trusted her.

Hell, he'd tried to give it to her once before when they'd been trapped by Dark Owl. Despite her frustration she sniffed as she recalled that moment. Didn't he realise that she'd shown a great deal of trust in him then when she'd closed her eyes first and dropped her transformation? It was the one time she'd touched Chat Noir without his suit on. Marinette had felt the warmth of her partner's hands as he'd tried to palm his miraculous to her. Instead she'd folded his fingers over his ring to indicate her intent.

Yet she considered his words. Wondering how she would have felt if Chat Noir had been the one to show up with a new miraculous holder. It was the first time she'd really put herself in his shoes. Chat Noir knew nothing of the gramophone that housed the various miraculous. Nor of the multitude or powers they supplied. Master Fu had put that knowledge in her hands, she was the one to choose which miraculous to use and who was worthy to wield it.

The weight of responsibility had been hers to bear alone. However, she knew that her partner would have shared it with her if she'd only asked. But Marinette wasn't one to seek help. As an only child she was used to doing things on her own and relying upon herself. It was simply the norm for her.

While being Ladybug things were different. She wasn't alone, Chat Noir was by her side the majority of the time. She didn't need to ask him for help because he was simply there. In times of doubt, it was Chat Noir that boosted Ladybug. Who made her remember what it was they were fighting for, that he believed in her. But when was the last time she'd voiced that same level of faith in her partner?

Letting out a resigned sigh, Marinette knew Tikki was right. Adrien was too worked up to consider her point of view without any bias. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but tension radiated off the model in waves she could almost see. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew it was time to leave. Besides, her lucky charm had indicated that she should visit Master Fu. Was this why? Had the magic foreseen this unexpected turn in their partnership? She supposed it wasn't too far of a stretch since it was able to predict what to provide in battle.

Turmoil continued to roil through her and she was at a loss at what to do. Never had she witnessed quietly spoken Adrien get angry like this. Chat Noir on the other hand wasn't afraid to tell her when he wasn't happy, but his rage had never been so heated. Normally he'd give her the cold shoulder, then get over it.

Clearly, he was worked up into a far more volatile state. Marinette wasn't sure what had triggered this reaction from her partner. Perhaps he'd been stewing on his negatively and it had just reached boiling point. Good grief she hoped he wasn't targeted by an akuma.

Her voice was soft as she moved to stand behind him, feeling the strength of her inner Ladybug as she addressed him with the confidence she'd always felt with him as Chat. "I know you're angry, and please understand I say this only because I'm worried about you. Please calm down," she placed a hand on his tense shoulder and felt him flinch. "I don't want to have to fight you if you get akumatised."

Adrien let out a snort but there seemed less fight about him. "Fine, but please leave." While there was still clear anger in his voice, there was also a touch of pleading. She wondered if his resolve was beginning to weaken.

"As soon as Tikki has recharged, I'll go." Marinette lifted her hand from his shoulder to place it on the top of his head, splaying her fingers to pull his hair gently away from his face and ruffle it more like Chat Noir's mop. He sat ramrod still as her fingers left his locks and dropped away. Tikki finished the last mouthful of her biscuit and flew to Marinette's shoulder. With deep sorrow, she resisted touching her partner again. "Goodbye, Chat Noir."

* * *

Why did she have to touch him? Not only that, why did she have to stroke his hair? Adrien had closed his eyes at the contact, loving and hating it at the same time. In the past he wouldn't have been above begging for such affection from Ladybug. Hell, who was he kidding? He was half tempted to turn around and implore her to do it again. Then her farewell cut through him with the swiftness of a katana. What had he done? He heard her utter the words to transform, the flash of light reflected once again in his computer monitors and he could no longer fight the need to turn around.

With a violent shove at the computer desk, Adrien flung back his chair and spun it around to face his partner. But she was already gone. His room was empty, the window devoid of a scarlet clad heroine with a big heart. As the ramifications of what he'd just done came tumbling down, Adrien realised he didn't have anyone to discuss them with. Plagg was gone too.

* * *

 **Decisions should not be made in anger. Sounds like a Master Fu saying. What will the miraculous guardian have to say when Marinette visits? Stick around to find out.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Master Fu's lips were drawn tight and his eyebrows were lowered as he listened to Marinette's explanation of the current situation. The girl opened her hand and showed him that she did indeed have the cat miraculous. "I don't know what to do," she uttered with a mix of sadness and desolation. Up until now, she'd never really considered how fundamental Chat Noir was to her.

"There is nothing we can do. This is Chat Noir's decision and we must abide by it. If anything, this situation illustrates that I was right in the decision to keep his knowledge of the miraculous secrets on a need to know basis." Fu replied as he took the box from her hand.

Marinette's jaw tightened, "But it was the secrets which isolated him and made him feel unworthy."

"He was never unworthy. Immature and not yet ready are better descriptors. It is unfortunate that it has come to this. I can't let you hold onto the cat miraculous, keeping it together with yours could be disastrous."

"I understand, but I need Chat Noir. I need to win him back. He said he'd return if I can prove that I trust him."

Fu shook his head. "You have demonstrated your trust numerous times. We cannot wait around for him to change his mind. A new Chat Noir must be found. Consider those you have already selected to wield the other three miraculous. Are any of them a suitable choice for the cat miraculous?"

Marinette frowned as she looked to Tikki. "I don't know. I've never envisioned anyone else as my full-time partner. The dynamic I have with Chat, I mean Adrien, is unique. I can't image that kind of correlation with anyone else, at least not immediately."

"Then let me worry about finding a suitable replacement. Whoever it may be, they will be a different individual with different strengths and views on things. I'll start searching tomorrow. Who knows, maybe Adrien will have cooled off by then and will be asking for his ring back." Fu told with a touch of positivity.

"Maybe, but he doesn't know my secret identity. How would he even get close to Ladybug?"

"Don't worry about that now, Marinette. Go home and rest. If Hawkmoth strikes you will be fighting alone." Though his words were true, Marinette felt a deep sense of foreboding. While there had been times when she'd taken on akumas alone, she'd always known that her partner would be on his way. With a sombre farewell, Marinette went home.

* * *

Dark smudged underscored Adrien's eyes as he wandered into school, flopping down into his chair to stare blankly at the board. In the light of day his anger had waned. As usual his temper had risen fast and fallen just as swiftly. For the umpteenth time he reached for the ring that wasn't there. He hadn't realised how often he'd toyed with his miraculous, spinning it around his finger when he was on edge.

Guilt was starting to replace his ire. He'd reacted without thinking. Ladybug had been right, they should have talked out his problems. Still, his anger wasn't completely gone. All the reasonings he'd given the night before stood. The desolation from displayed caring and trust in his day-to-day life made him insecure. He wanted reassurance that he was important to his partner.

Sighing, the model ran a hand through his hair and his gaze was snagged by the approach of Marinette. Worry lined her face as she stopped before his desk, placing her hand on the tabletop to study him with an intensity he wasn't used to. Marinette was normally shy, barely holding eye contact with him. Heck, even her sentences were filled with nervous stuttering but not today.

"Are you alright?" she asked with an underlying confidence that had him sitting a little straighter.

Adrien shrugged. "I didn't sleep well."

To his surprise, Marinette reached out to brush his fringe away from his eyes. Drawing her thumb across the faint puffiness high on his cheek. "You should wear a mask."

He flinched away at her comment. "What do you mean?"

"A sleep mask," her smile was warm but there was a hint of mischief in her gaze. "Isn't that what the beautiful people use?"

For reasons beyond his understanding, the need to tease her in an utterly Chat Noir fashion was irresistible. "Are you implying I'm beautiful?"

A little of her usual shyness had her ducking her head, but when Marinette looked up there was a shining determination in her stance that had his heart pounding. "Yes, I am."

As Chat Noir he was used to rebuffs to his flirting. To have Marinette flirt back flabbergasted Adrien. He didn't know how to respond. Thankfully she spoke again. "But you're not just beautiful on the outside. It's your kind heart that makes you truly attractive."

Adrien's jaw dropped in shock as Marinette held her tablet to her chest and walked to her desk. Leaving him to digest the bombshell she'd just smacked him with. Any thoughts of his argument with Ladybug were pushed to the back of his mind as he replayed his exchange with Marinette. Heck, he didn't know what to do with that.

* * *

Alya was eyeing Marinette with undisguised curiosity. "What was that?" she whispered with an urgent jab of her elbow.

"He was looking depressed. I wanted to perk him up." She informed her friend as she glanced at Adrien.

"But you managed to speak like a normal person."

Marinette arched her eyebrows at her friend and gave her a hard look before they both cracked up. "Call it a break through," she grinned.

"I'll say."

But the conversation was cut short as class started. Throughout the morning Marinette stole glances at Adrien, which wasn't anything new. Yet her reasoning was more than just checking him out. She wanted to make sure he was okay. Her conversation with Master Fu kept repeating in her mind. She didn't want a replacement Chat Noir. Adrien was her Chat and she was determined to get him back. The question was how? How could she prove her trust in him?

He didn't know Marinette was Ladybug. Sweet talking Adrien as her alter ego would only do so much. Though it was better than nothing. That little perk in his attitude was important. She needed to protect him from negative emotions. One of her worst nightmares was having Adrien akumatised and having to fight him, she just didn't expect him to be Chat Noir as well.

There had been so many times when her partner had been corrupted by akumas and she'd been forced to fight him. But he'd never been akumatised for real. The idea frosted the blood in her veins. Being nervous around Adrien was a luxury she could no longer afford. Ladybug conversed with Chat Noir effortlessly, so there was no reason why Marinette couldn't do the same with Adrien. The only real difference was their attire. If she had to visualise him with his mask and cat ears then so be it.

Adrien had said he wanted affirmation. To know he was important. Yet Chat Noir had always exuded confidence. She'd never considered that his brashness might wane without her praise. As the bell sounded for lunch, Marinette trailed out behind Adrien. His posture was set in an easy swagger but his shoulders were slightly slumped as he walked.

Increasing her pace, Marinette tapped Adrien on the shoulder, bringing him to a halt. "How are you doing?" she asked, hoping it didn't sound like a pickup line.

A half-hearted smiled graced his lips. "Still tired."

"Maybe you should take a catnap."

Those green eyes widened, blinked rapidly for a moment and then he composed himself. "There's nowhere for me to curl up."

Marinette latched onto his wrist and dragged him to the nearest bench. She sat and patted her hands on her thighs. "One lap for a sleepy cat."

Again, Adrien balked but he sat beside her, looking uncertain what to do.

"Come on, Agreste. Your eyes are hanging out of your head. Have a snooze. I'll watch over you." She hoped she wasn't laying it on too thick.

Green eyes scrutinised her lap as he lowered his bag to the ground. "Ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes," she confirmed.

Then the model shifted to his side and laid his head on her thighs. Marinette had to stifle the urge to squeal in delight. Instead she drew in a deep breath and began stroking his hair with gentle hands. Adrien's tense form sagged and his breathing evened out. He adjusted his position after a couple of minutes and his hand curled around her knee. Marinette held back a giggle as his fingers squeezed and relaxed as she caressed his hair. He was kneading her just like a cat.

Impulsively, she brushed her knuckle along his jaw as if stroking a real cat. Adrien cocked his head to the side to give her better access in his sleep, clearly wanting more. Marinette couldn't help smiling but blushed she noticed Alya watching her with a raised eyebrow. So, she went back to stroking his hair instead of his face.

Ten minutes passed far quicker than she'd wanted it to. She gently nudged Adrien's shoulder in attempt to stir him. "Adrien, wake up." He murmured something in his sleep and rolled to his back, exposing his perfect face for her close inspection. Marinette's fingers tingled in their need to explore that face, tracing and worshipping him like the photos on her walls. She really needed to wake him up.

"Enough catnapping," she said in a more forceful tone, emulating her inner Ladybug.

Adrien's hand latched onto her arm, snaking upward to cup her nape. "Milady," he mewed with his eyes closed, urging her head down while he tilted his chin up. Marinette's eyelids snapped open as far as they would go. Her crush puckered his lips and her resistance dissolved. Then Adrien's lips captured hers and she was completely lost.

* * *

God, she tasted good. Forget the argument, this is what Adrien wanted. To kiss his lady languidly and unhurried. To slowly explore that soft mouth and show her just how much he loved her. The haze of sleep was beginning to wear off and Adrien's fingers sank into the hair at her nape while his other hand cupped her jaw. Damn, she was amazing to kiss. His whole body was coming alive at the contact and he never wanted to stop.

Why did he give her his ring? Did it matter they weren't equals in secrets? She was kissing him like he was cherished and his heart fluttered with that knowledge. Adrien raised his knees and pushed his feet against the bench to get closer. Wanting to be entangled in her, wrapped up snug in her embrace. He was considering tracing her lips with his tongue when there was a heavy clearing of throat.

The low rumble of Mr Damocles' voice cut though Adrien's lust induced haze. "Mr Agreste, Miss Dupain-Cheng. That is inappropriate behaviour on school grounds."

Green eyes snapped open and stared in shock at the girl he'd been kissing. It wasn't Ladybug. It was Marinette. Holy hell, her lip gloss was smudged and her hair mused. He'd done that. He'd kissed her thinking he was making out with Ladybug. What the heck had he done? Sitting up, Adrien shrunk back at the look on the principal's face.

"This is your first warning. Do it again and I'll be speaking to your parents."

Good lord he didn't want his father knowing about this. Adrien ran an agitated hand through his hair. "It won't happen again," he assured the teacher.

Mr Damocles gave them both a stern look and strode away. Adrien stared at the ground and dug his teeth into his bottom lip. A lip that had been exquisitely smooched by the girl beside him. Sucking in a deep breath, Adrien turned to look at Marinette. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed just as nervous about meeting his eyes. "I, um…"

Marinette sucked in her bottom lip and his gaze was drawn to her mouth. Then those blue eyes caught his and he was surprised by her mirth. "I guess it really does take a kiss to wake a sleeping beauty."

Adrien almost choked on his own saliva. Then he was laughing with her. "Guess that makes you my Princess Charming."

They continued to grin at each other until Marinette playfully punched the side of his thigh. "We should get some lunch, I'm starving."

"Me too," the model concurred. But his kind of starving was related to the hunger for affection and trust.

* * *

 **Marinette has managed to cheer up Adrien for the moment, but no doubt there will be lots of over analysis later on both their parts.**

 **Will Master Fu find an alternate Chat Noir or will Adrien sort things out with Ladybug? Find out more next chapter ;) Please let me know your thoughts in the review box below.**

 **Oh, and wow! I can't believe this story has over 100 followers after just two chapters. So awesome - thank you!**


End file.
